peelfandomcom-20200213-history
LE019
Broadcast Date *1988 Cassette Brand / Description *Maxell UD Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 19 written on tape label Quality *Variable, occasionally well over-driven! Much like they were on ghetto blasters back in the day. *Undated tracks likely from 26 September 1988 or 03 October 1988 Tracklisting *Three Times Dope: Original Stylin' (album - Original Stylin') 21 September 1988 *00:53 *Todd Terry Project: Weekend (Radio Version) (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh 21 September 1988 *4:13 *M.C. La Kim: We Got The Funk (12") Tuff CIty TUF 128031 21 September 1988 *8:36 *Eøn: Light Colour Sound (12" - Light Colour Sound) Vinyl Solution STORM 3 26 September 1988 *14:45 *Kid 'N Play: Gittin’ Funky (UK Remix) (7") Cooltempo COOL 168 26 September 1988 *18:08 *Nitzer Ebb: Control I'm Here (Zero Option Mix) (7") Mute MUTE 71 probably '' 26 September 1988 *22:01 *Moody Boys: Acid Rappin (12") City Beat CBE 1230 ''probably '' 26 September 1988 *27:08 *snippet ''probably '' 26 September 1988 *27:16 *Royal House: The Chase (album - Can You Party) Idlers WAR 2706 ''probably '' 26 September 1988 *30:53 *Marley Marl: Live Motivator (album - In Control Volume 1) Cold Chillin' 925 783-1 ''probably '' 26 September 1988 *35:27 *Marley Marl: Droppin' Science (album - In Control Volume 1) Cold Chillin' 925 783-1 27 September 1988 *40:05 *808 State: Sync/Swim (album - Newbuild) Creed STATE 002 27 September 1988 *46:29 *808 State: Flow Coma (album - Newbuild) Creed STATE 002 ''not 20 September 1988, faded out early, maybe 26 September 1988 *51:05 *Mighty Force: Thrashing A Dead House (12") Vinyl Drip SUK 003 27 September 1988 *54:09 *snippet *54:21 *Todd Terry Project: Weekend (12" - Just Wanna Dance / Weekend) Fresh 27 September 1988 *56:18 sudden cut in *808 State: Compulsion (album - Newbuild) Creed STATE 002 04 October 1988 *01:01:52 *''Barbara Cartland snippet'' *01:01:57 *Taz Dee And The Acid MC's: Up And At Om (12") Deep Cut KN 10 04 October 1988 *1:05:10 *snippet Humanoids From The Deep advert *1:05:40 *snippet *1:05:50 *Greater Than One: Peace (12") Kunst = Kapital ‎– KGK 3 27 September 1988 *1:12:10 *Three Times Dope: Believe Dat (album - Original Stylin') 27 September 1988 *1:16:05 *snippet *1:16:27 *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock: Times Are Gettin' Ill (album - It Takes Two) Supreme SU 4 *1:17:59 *Jad Fair and Kramer: Twist And Shout (album - Roll Out The Barrel) Shimmy Disc 05 October 1988 *1:19:14 *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock: Keep It Going Now (album - It Takes Two) Supreme SU 4 05 October 1988 *1:23:05 *Bizzie Boyz: Hype Time (12”) Payroll PE 731 wrong mix played 10 October 1988 *1:26:29 *808 State: E Talk (album - Newbuild) Creed STATE 002 10 October 1988 *1:30:26 *Joy: Bloody Murder On That Dancefloor (12”) Submission SUB X 07 12 October 1988 *1:34:10 *snippet *1:34:47 *Fugazi: Bulldog Front (LP – Fugazi) Dischord 12 October 1988 *1:35:23 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel September October 1988 Lee Tape 19 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished